xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
MEC Trooper
The MEC Trooper is a new soldier class introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. XCOM Database Class Creation MEC Troopers are not generated at random during Rookie promotion like other class assignments, but are created by augmenting soldiers in the Cybernetics Lab. Rookies and Psionic soldiers are ineligible for augmentation. Converting a soldier to a MEC Trooper is a permanent class change. They lose their abilities and Gene Mods, but retain their stats, rank and experience. MEC Troopers have stat growth similar to Heavies, so it may be preferable to postpone the conversion of other classes until a desirable ranks is achieved: *Lieutenant is an ideal rank for Heavies, which maximizes both Will and Aim gains. *Colonel is an ideal rank for Snipers, who get large amounts of Aim per promotion. As part of the augmentation process, soldiers replace their arms and legs with cybernetic limbs known as Base Augments. It costs and to transform a soldier into a MEC Trooper, and they are removed from active duty for 3 days while this takes place. It is possible to augment wounded soldiers, reducing their time out of action to only the time spent in the Cybernetics Lab. MEC Troopers remain human enough to be affected by Psionic abilities, including Mind Control, but cannot be genetically modified or undergo Psi testing. Weapons and Equipment MEC Troopers do not use same weapons or equipment available to the other classes but instead utilize Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits in combat. MECs grant MEC Troopers significant health and Will bonuses, access to heavy weaponry and advanced Tactical Subsystems, as well as immunities to fire and poison; they also gain the Hardened trait. MEC Troopers wear their Base Augments when outside of a MEC Suit. MEC Troopers employ specialized weaponry: Source: Tactical Info, XCOM: Enemy Within In comparison to the standard rifles used by Rookies, Supports and Assaults, MEC Trooper weapons provide a +2 base damage bonus and a +4 Crit damage bonus. This effectively raises the MEC Trooper's weapon by one tech level (i.e. the damage output of the Minigun matches that of the Laser Rifle); their damage within a given tech level is surpassed only by the Sniper's Headshot ability, which is able to inflict comparable critical damage to targets, but with much greater frequency. Abilities / Upgrades *Ammo Conservation (Foundry): Increase ammo capacity by 100%. *Collateral Damage (Ability): Expend 2 ammo to destroy terrain. *Expanded Storage (Ability): Increase ammo capacity by 50%, stacks with Ammo Conservation. *Vital-Point Targeting (Ability): +2 Damage against all humans and autopsied aliens. Abilities Upon undergoing augmentation, MEC Troopers gain a special inherent ability based on their previous class: Additionally, MEC Troopers gain experience and ranks conventionally and have their own unique training tree: Ability Comparisons MEC Troopers have the most complex skills and customize builds of any soldier class. Inherent Ability MEC Trooper skills should compliment their inherent ability for a common purpose. *'Shock-Absorbent Armor' for flanking and close-quarter rushes. *'Body Shield' for tanking and mid-range firefights. *'Platform Stability' for ambushes and long-range sniping. *'Distortion Field' for supporting rigid squad formations. Advanced Fire Control vs. Automated Threat Assessment Advanced Fire Control is preferred for most cases, and only if in conjunction with Body Shield. *'Advanced Fire Control' is functionally identical to Opportunist (without the critical damage). **Advanced Fire Control's reaction fire often kills weaker foes attempting to outflank or run away in one hit. * Automated Threat Assessment increases Defense to 25 while on Overwatch. **Body Shield reduces the nearest enemy's Aim by 20, granting a total de facto defense of 45 in regard to that unit only (which is more than full cover). ** Automated Threat Assessment ends if the MEC Trooper takes an Overwatch shot, further reducing its utility. **Automated Threat Assessment works best with Kinetic Strike Module when MEC Trooper falls short a few tiles of an alien in full cover; or in situations where a normal shot would would most likely miss. Vital-Point Targeting vs. Damage Control Damage Control is preferred for most cases, due to AIs preference for targets with a high hit probability. *'Vital-Point Targeting' increases the Miniguns' 6-8 damage range, generating a reliable source of 10-damage hits. **Vital-Point Targeting applies to standard shots only; not Flamethrower, Proximity Mines, or Grenade Launcher. *'Damage Control' effectively grants MEC Troopers circa 4-6 health per turn in Firefights. **Damage Controls mitigation comparatively prolongs a MEC Troopers' lifespan. On higher difficulties this is a marginal amount; two consecutive hits from a Thin Man's 6-9 damage range kills a Level 1 MEC. Jetboot Module vs. One For All Jetboots is preferred for most cases, as clustered units will trigger AI's grenades and Area of Effects. *'Jetboots' can be used to reach high ground and grant good fields of fire over the map. **Jetboots and Kinetic Strike can quickly close distances with the enemy by moving straight over normally impassable terrain. *'One for All' is functionally identical to Alloy S.H.I.V.'s Armored Shell ability. ** One For All ends if the MEC Trooper takes an Overwatch shot, moves, or uses any other low-tier abilities, further reducing its utility. ***High-tier abilities do not cancel the effect. Repair Servos vs. Expanded Storage Expanded Storage is preferred for most cases, due to superior utility and healing options. *'Repair Servos' effectively grants MEC Troopers circa 4-6 health per mission. **Repair Servos, by itself, is inferior to Damage Control, Restorative Mist and Savior Support. ***Expanded Storage + Restorative Mist heals 4 per use for two uses, for a total of 8 points of healing. ****This rises to 6 per use for 12 total after researching Improved Medikit. ***Restorative Mist heals in a small AoE instead of just healing the MEC. ****Restorative Mist requires an action to use, as opposed to Repair Servos, which is passive. **Repair Servos should only be take of no other viable healing options are available, and only in conjunction with MEC Troopers defensive skills. *'Expanded Storage' Increases MEC Troopers' primary weapon base ammo by 50%, and allows 1 additional use of Restorative Mist, Grenade Launcher and Proximity Mine Launcher in each mission. **Repair Servos might be preferable for Grenade Launcher MEC Troopers for a balance of healing and offense. Absorption Fields vs. Reactive Targeting Sensors Reactive Targeting Sensors is preferred for most cases, due to MECs having very high health pools and are Hardened; and only if in conjunction with Body Shield. *'Absorption Fields' effectively reduces incoming damage to 33% of MEC Trooper's maximum Health. **Absorption Field is comparable to the Assault's Resilience ability **Absorption Fields' threshold damage reduction, prevent all damage above a certain threshold, while having no effect on damage below that threshold. ***Absorption Field scales backwards; its usefulness gradually decreases as the MEC Troopers' HP bar increases. ****Absorption Field is vital to the survival of a brand-new MEC-1. ****Absorption Field is useless to the survival of a fully upgraded MEC-3. ***Absorption Field contributes weird occurrences such as a Sectopod hitting an baseline MEC for 4 damage with a cannon that can normally deal 15 damage. **Absorption Field almost never applies itself on difficulties below Impossible, as on average, only Sectopods deal more than 33% of a MEC Troopers health (without critical damage). *'Reactive Targeting Sensor' effectively provides a free kill during the MEC Troopers' turn, provided there's enough ammo to do so. **Reactive Targeting Sensor depletes ammo fast, often against insignificant targets with a very low probability of connecting return fire. **Reactive Targeting Sensor's synergy with the aim bonuses from Advanced Fire Control or Platform Stability are currently unknown. Builds & Tactics Ultimately, a MEC Trooper should be built to suit the player's play style and complement the abilities of the squad. A MEC Trooper built in the early game can still be trained in a way so that it can be effective late game. An understanding of the capabilities of the player's squad and the various builds and abilities of MEC Troopers is required before choosing any build. ;Engaging Psionic Enemies Players should be careful with their MEC(s) when fighting psionic foes (Sectoid Commanders, Ethereals) who possess the Mind Control ability. MEC Troopers have no pistol option to switch to, and pack a lot of firepower. Thus, having a Mind Controlled MEC is a highly dangerous proposition, and is made all the more possible by the fact that they cannot equip Mind Shields or be gene modded with Neural Damping. Thus, it may be advisable to augment soldiers with high Will to make Mind Control more difficult. When a MEC Trooper is at high risk of being Mind Controlled, there are the options of emptying the MEC's primary weapon using Collateral Damage or simply firing at the psionic enemy in question, to deprive the MEC Trooper of some offensive options should it be mind controlled. It may be easier if MEC Troopers simply remain near the Squad Leader (preferably Psionic coupled with Lead By Example) and out of a psionic enemy's Line of Sight until ready to dash in for a kill. ;MEC Squad Leader Using Shaojie Zhang, it is plausible to create a very high Will MEC Trooper that exploits Lead By Example. Example: 16 (Iron Will OTS) + 90 Will (Colonel base) + 20 Will (MEC-3 Paladin bonus) = 126 Will total will be boosted for other soldiers. ;Warden Tanking Absorption Fields ability seems dubious due to the high HP of MECs, but it is very powerful when combined with Damage Control, Repair Servos, a MEC-1 Warden and 6-HP Colonel MEC Trooper. Do not research Shaped Armor. Since this build is intended to deal with late-game heavy hitters - especially the dreaded Sectopod - the Kinetic Strike Module is more useful than the flamethrower. Without Hidden Potential, the only way to get a 6-HP colonel is to use a sniper in Impossible difficulty. A Sectopod's accompanying Drones can damage the Warden faster than the Sectopod itself can, so either capture or eliminate these nuisances quickly. Sniper MEC Trooper Use a Sniper as the MEC Trooper base: ;Skills : Platform Stability, Advanced Fire Control, Vital-Point Targeting, Jetboot Module, Expanded Storage, and Reactive Targeting Sensors ;Equipment : Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher and Proximity Mine Launcher ;Upgrades : Advanced Servomotors, Jellied Elerium, Shaped Armor ;Tactics : MEC Trooper jetboots to high ground with good fields of fire, and remains stationary while firing explosives. Overload allows your main weapon to fire twice, with two bonus damage per shot and 10% extra hit/crit chance. Overwatch accuracy is also boosted, along with giving it free reaction fire to a target that fires back. Assault MEC Trooper Use an Assault as the MEC Trooper base: ;Skills : Shock-Absorbent Armor, Advanced Fire Control, Damage Control, Jetboot Module, Expanded Storage, Absorption Fields ;Equipment : Kinetic Strike Module, Restorative Mist, Electro Pulse ;Upgrades : Advanced Servomotors, MEC Close Combat, Shaped Armor ;Tactics : MEC Trooper rushes close-quarters with either Kinetic Strike or Electro Pulse, and primarily uses its main weapon, firing twice per turn, while still getting a (3rd) free reaction shot. The MEC will have incredible mobility, improved ammo storage, and the ability to stun Sectopods and kill Sectopods and Mechtoids in one turn. Everything about this build is oriented toward late-game dominance. : The Kinetic Strike Module with the Absolutely Critical Second Wave option enabled guarantees a critical hit every time. The punch does 18 damage, which can be upgraded to 27 with two uses per turn by MEC Close Combat. Heavy MEC Trooper Use an Heavy as the MEC Trooper base: ;Skills : Body Shield, Automated Threat Assessment, Damage Control, One For All, Expanded Storage, Reactive Targeting Sensors ;Equipment : Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher, Proximity Mine Launcher ;Upgrades : Advanced Servomotors, Jellied Elerium, Shaped Armor ;Tactics MEC Trooper is optimized for early game dominance. The defense abilities allow this MEC to avoid and/or shrug-off early game attacks with impunity. The area-based attacks are enough to kill or cripple most early and mid-game enemies. However, late game (even with upgrades), the player will find both this MEC's damage and defense options waning when compared to alternatives. Support MEC Trooper Use an Support as the MEC Trooper base: ;Skills : Distortion Field, Automated Threat Assessment, Vital-Point Targeting, One For All, Expanded Storage, Reactive Targeting Sensors ;Equipment : Flamethrower, Restorative Mist, Proximity Mine Launcher ;Upgrades : Advanced Servomotors, Jellied Elerium, Shaped Armor ;Tactics MEC Trooper supports allies by provoking enemy fire. Nearby allies should be in cover and distorted. Concentrate fire on higher threat targets, while leaving the MEC's squadmates to take care of the weaker enemies before aiding the MEC. Only use this MEC if you need a tight squad. You will be able to take out Chryssalid "Zerg rushes" with flamethrowers. Notes *MEC Troopers earn half the regular experience for kills. **It is advantageous to pick the highest-ranked soldier for the augmentation procedure (Colonel if possible), otherwise the leveling up process can take almost twice the usual time **The high damage weapons and AoE Subsystems available to MECs often allow MEC Troopers to rack up multiple kills quicker/easier during a mission, especially in the early game, which works to offset this handicap. *MEC Troopers gain no benefit from cover. *MEC Troopers cannot open 2 tile shutter doors, nor open doors silently; they bash through them. *MEC Troopers are healed by Medikits and S.H.I.V. Repair-upgraded Arc Throwers. *MEC Troopers cannot equip items (S.C.O.P.E., Mind Shield). Trivia *"Bellator in Machina" is Latin for "Warrior in the Machine". * The in-game XCOM Database specifies that "the augmented MEC metal skeleton was designed so that soldiers could perform typical, regular-life tasks once the war was over to regain a semblance of normal life." ** MEC Troopers can see augmented soldiers occasionally running on the treadmills, if zooming into the Barracks from the "ant farm" view. While this may seem like a "pointless typical, regular-life activity" (as such physical exercise would likely wear down mechanical parts faster), it possibly serves to promote comradely and morale. It could also be that using the augments requires some practice and getting used to. ** Augmented soldiers can be seen occasionally going through eating motions at the bar, if zoomed into the Barracks from the "ant farm" view. This implies augmented troopers either retain digestive function, or steps were taken to allow augmented soldiers to eat for social reasons. * MEC Troopers use a different set of voices (2 per gender), all emotionless, deeper, filtered ("robotic") and using more formal lexicon; except for special characters (such as Zhang), who keep their original voices. Gallery XCOM_EW_MECTrooper_Augmentation.png|A MEC Trooper receives his Base Augments. XCOM(EW) Screenshot8.jpg|A MEC Trooper watches construction of a MEC in the Cybernetics Lab. XCOM(EW) Medals MECTrooper.jpg|A MEC Trooper wearing her dress uniform. XComEW_MEC_Trooper_punches_Mechtoid.png|A MEC Trooper in a MEC hits a Mechtoid in the face. Category:Soldier Classes Category:MEC (XCOM: Enemy Within)